Ghostclaw's Journey
by Redstar and Others
Summary: You may know the story of Ghostclaw's journey to her parent's den, and that she found a wolf named Pell, and two helpless kits, Rosekit and Poisonkit. But,you don't know the details...
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Ghostclaw is a silvery white she-cat and her home clan is Nightclan. She has a dark past, and is sensitive about certain things. Once Blackstone, a tom she likes, had a situation where his father leaves him for another she-cat in another clan, leaving him behind in Nightclan. Ghostclaw listens to him patiantly as he tells her about him. She suddenly rembers a vow her father makes to her, and her brother, Novastorm. She remebers this vow as Blackstone mentions his own father making a vow to never leave his side. Ghostclaw soon has an erge to go to her parent's old den, where she and her brother were born. So she sets off on her journey.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Chapter 1 : The Beggining

Ghostclaw ran through the forest, jumping over logs and ducking branches. _How dare he! So inconsiderate of others feelings!,_ she thought angrily. Suddenly, she stopped, and smiled as she saw the far away horseplace and the old red barn besides it. She ran foward, with all the energy she had left. The sun was setting as she reached the horseplace. She looked around, and the only thing she saw was horses. She wasn't here for horses! She gulped and meowed loudly, "Rose are you here?"


	3. Chapter 2: Rose

Chapter 2: Rose

An elderly black she-cat with red eyes padded over to Ghostclaw.

She sniffed her then grinned, "Ghostkit! Or is it a 'Paw' now?"

Ghostclaw purred, "Actaully, I'm a warrior now. I'm known as Ghostclaw"

Rose smiled, "What brings you _so _far from Nightclan?" She suddenly frowned "Is everything okay over there?"

"Everything is fine... It's just, you know Blackstone, right? Well, his father, Poisonmask, left him in NIghtclan. I try to tell him I'm still there, but he doesn't listen to me. Then suddenly, he told me about a vow that Poisonmask made, the same vow that my father made to me and Novastorm and well-" Ghostclaw stopped suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and sorrow

"And you wanted to go visit your parent's den. I see" Rose sighed. Ghostclaw suddenly yawned loudly, her eyes slowly closing in exhustion. Rose laughed, "Let's get you somewhere to sleep" Ghostclaw's stomach growled in hunger too, making Rose laugh even louder "And something to eat"


	4. Chapter 3: Snow

Chapter 3: Snow

Ghostclaw was guided in by Rose, to tired to think. She collapsed in exhustion. She landed in soft moss, wait no, it was _hay_. She must have fallen asleep, because she felt someone gently nudging her and whispering, "Wake up, you need to eat first" As she woke up, Ghostclaw saw a white she-cat smiling down at her. Ghostclaw was fully awake, as her eyes widen in surprise, and fear. _You're not Rose_, she thought.

"W-Who are you?" she asked in a small whimper

"Oh... I'm sorry if I frightened you. I was just practicing my mother skills. After all, it'll pay off in a couple of days when I'll become a mother. I'm Snow by the way" the white she-cat meowed as Ghostclaw sat up. Snow gave her a plump mouse, leaving another for herself

"Congradulations" Ghostclaw purred, as she took the mouse. She was now thinking about having kits with Blackstone. She ate the mouse, and when she finished, pushed the carcass away. She layed back down and thought, _At last, rest! _She soon drifted off to sleep


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Pell

Chapter 4: Meeting Pell

Snow gently nudged Ghostclaw awake, whispering, "Wake up. Time to go"

Ghostclaw woke up with a jolt and quickly got to her paws smiling. She stretched while meowing, " I'll get a move on then. I'll hunt later on, like around noon. _If_ I don't get to my parents' den in time, I'll sleep in a cave or something. Say bye to Rose for me please, Snow. See you in two days!"

Snow laughed at how much enthusiasm Ghostclaw had. She meowed, "Alright, good luck!"

Ghostclaw ran out of the horseplace and into the forest, as the sun starting rising. She had slowed to a slow trot by the time the sun was high up. She stopped and stood there panting. She walked slowly to a near by stream. She quickly lapped the water, and suddenly stopped. She felt that someone was watching her. She scented the air and smelled nothing. She continued lapping water until her belly was full of water, and hunger. She scented the air and dropped into a hunter's crouch. She soon had two mice carcasses besides her and a full stomach. Her eyes were closing and she struggled to keep them open. A sudden growl arose from the bushes. That defenitely woke her up, making her jump to her paws. Her claws were unsheathed and her fur was bristling. "Who's there?" Ghostclaw whimpered. A black wolf pushed his way through a bush

"What are you doing here?" the wolf growled

"Just passing by" she whimpered

"Your a clan cat aren't you?" he said, calming down

"Yes. I'm Ghostclaw"

"I'm Pell. Is there any wolves in your clan?"

"Yes. Two, Searchlight and Luna"

"Lets go. I'll let you sleep in my den, _but_, you have to bring me to your clan"

'I will. I just need to make a small journey. A days walk from here"

"I'll go with you"

"Good"

"Good. Let's go" Pell said calmly and led her to a large cave. He walked inside and layed down in the corner. Ghostclaw layed down in the oppisite corner and soon both fell asleep


	6. Chapter 5: The Den

Chapter 5: The Den

Ghostclaw woke up to find Pell eating a vole. Pell gulped his scrap of meat and handed her a rabbit. She dipped her head in thanks and he nodded back. She devoured it and finished at the same time as Pell. "Ready?" Ghostclaw asked and Pell stood up and nodded. They trotted outside and broke into a run as they entered the forest. Ghostclaw and Pell stopped at around noon in front of an old den. "I'll stay here" Pell annouced. Ghostclaw mannaged a nod as a tear trickled down her cheek. She slowly walked in the den and memories flooded in

" We'll never leave you guys" Blackfire purred to his two kits. "Promise?" Ghostkit squeked "Cross your heart, hope to die?" Novakit squeked. Blackfire purred and nodded. Silentsong licked Blackstone's ear, smiling. "I love you daddy" Ghostkit purred as she pressed against him "Me too" Novakit declared as he climbed Blackfire's back. Blackfire laughed and Silentsong grabbed Novakit by the scruff and put him besides her "Be nice to your father" she purred. "Yes mommy" Blackstone looked at Silentsong"I'm going hunting" "Alright don't be long." she whispered, making sure not to wake the kits. A whole day passed and Blackfire didn't come back. Silentsong started getting worried. She sneeked out, leaving her kits behind

Ghostclaw opened her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipped them away then walked outside, where Pell patiantly waited "Let's go"


	7. Chapter 6: The Kits

Chapter 6: The Kits

Ghostclaw followed Pell into the forest, her tail drooping and ears flattened. She stopped, apprentely so did Pell, as she heard the mewling of kits. She scented the air and walked up to a bramble barrier. She pushed it aside and gasped "Pell!" she yowled and Pell ran over. He gasped. There lay a dead she-cat with two mewling kits

"We have to get them out of here!" Ghostclaw exclaimed

Pell picked up both kits and ran at full speed, not droping them, Ghostclaw at his heels. Ghostclaw thought of names for the kits. She suddenly thought, _Poisonkit, Blackstone will just love it. And Rosekit. Just if only Blackstone would be the father. I dought it_


End file.
